


Мечта

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [11]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-25
Updated: 2005-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Мечта

_ Слепящее белое солнце.  _

_ Светло-голубое небо.  _

_ Золотистая россыпь песка.  _

_ Лазурная синь волн.  _

_ Мелодия  _ – _ переплетение звука и красок.  _

_ Никого на несколько миль вокруг.  _

_ Только я и океан.  _

_ Вдохнуть полной грудью и улыбнуться.  _

_ Деревянный домик на берегу.  _

_ Кисти, мольберт…  _

_ …прекрасное сочетание.  _

_ Что ещё надо для счастья?  _

  
  


Проснуться с улыбкой на губах. 

Во сне увидеть мечту – просто чудесно! 

За окном пасмурно. Обычное дело для Нью-Йорка. Всё это не моё. Но я здесь из-за пресловутого «надо». Телефонный звонок заставляет окончательно проснуться. 

Ну кому там в такую рань неймётся?! 

На моё раздражённое «алло» – сверхскоростная тирада, к концу которой стало ясно одно: сестра желает меня видеть. 

После того как она женила на себе моего друга, они переехали в Калифорнию и мы не встречались. Я не любитель путешествий, а им не до поездок. Банально нет времени. 

Если она скажет ему, что ночью на небе луна, то он немедленно примется спорить. Смахивает на «Укрощение строптивой», только непонятно – кто кого?.. 

Соседи обзавелись бесплатным многосерийным шоу в режиме реал-тайм. 

Если судить по пугающей регулярности и частоте смены посуды в доме, становится непонятным, как они ещё друг друга не поубивали в очередном порыве нежных чувств. 

– Ни-и-ик! 

– Д-да? 

– Ты меня слышал?! 

– Ну-у-у… – протяжно. 

– Мой брат – кретин! Так, оторвал немедленно свою задницу от кровати, пошёл и проверил почту. 

Гудки возвестили об окончании очередного раунда конференц-связи. 

Заказное письмо и билет на самолёт. 

Завтра?! 

Завтра. 

Удружила. 

Быстрые сборы, поспешное завершение срочных дел, жуткая суматоха. 

Перелёт. 

Забавно жить в США: не заметишь, как окажешься не то что в другом городе – в другом штате. 

Недолго мне суждено растерянно озираться. 

Шумовой эффект при появлении этой парочки моментально выделяет их из толпы. 

Так, а чемоданы им зачем? 

Пять минут общения – пять минут взаимных подначек. 

Супруги упорхнули так же быстро, как и появились. Нет, нормально? Я приехал, а они… 

– Простите, – рядом раздался чуть хрипловатый голос. 

– Да? 

– Привет. Похоже, я ваш проводник на сегодня. Брэд. 

Крепкое рукопожатие. 

– Ник. Интересно, чем вы провинились перед Энн, раз вам досталась столь незавидная доля. 

– Сам виноват. Поспорил с вашей сестрой и проиграл. 

– О чём спор? 

– Она утверждала, что я выиграю гонку, и оказалась права… вот… Да что мы стоим, пойдёмте. 

Кольцевая означает, что поездка в город отменяется, и это не может не радовать. 

Долгая дорога. Несколько остановок. Мотоцикл тормозит у обочины. Похоже, мы на месте. 

Распахнуть глаза неверяще. 

Замереть. 

Бог мой… 

Вот так просто исполняются мечты?! 

Слепящее белое солнце. 

Светло-голубое небо. 

Золотистая россыпь песка. 

Лазурная синь волн. 

Бунгало… 

Кажется, я где-то это видел?!


End file.
